The Twelve Days of X-Men
by hippiechick2112
Summary: It's usually difficult for everyone when the holidays roll around, especially with runaways and rejects cooped together. However, life does get interesting too. All one had to do was take in the joy and humor. Based on the traditional holiday song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and story one of "Holidays in the Mansion".
1. A Wolverine in a Pear Tree

**The Twelve Days of X-Men**

 **Note and Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything from _X-Men_. And yes, I am back on this board! While my other stuff is still being played around with, I figured I'd add something a little different for the holidays (even though it is still a little early for Christmas stuff). I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _On the first day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
A Wolverine in a pear tree._

Logan had never felt this irritated and belittled before.

Sure, it was easy to oblige some of the students' and teachers' inane requests. He wasn't much of a teacher himself and always felt uncomfortable around the youngsters. On the other hand, he always hung around in case somebody needed a babysitter or if the kids desired something outside of their reach. He also was always good at sneaking in McDonald's when Jean and Storm were not looking.

 _This_ particular task was a pretty ridiculous. He was sent out to the greenhouse just outside the mansion, by the Professor, to pick some pears.

Yes, that was right. The Professor sent him out to get some fuckin' _pears._

Granted, it was for a biology experiment he was conducting with his students, set for tomorrow. The Professor didn't have the time or the ability to do the deed and asked the only person who wasn't typically busy (and was planning on spending the day smoking his cigar anyway). Logan obliged, grumbling all the way about it, and set out to finish filling the required containers before the sun set. He wanted some time outdoors before it got too cold to smoke his cigar.

While it was somewhat relaxing to be alone, the most infuriating part of this assignment was the people. Everybody thought it was the greatest joke ever that the Wolverine was spending his afternoon picking fruit for a biology class. Logan could not _begin_ to count how many students passed by and made a snide comment. Some of them were cruel and knocked over the baskets he filled. Others filled in the silence with some perverse phrase, those smartasses. Logan always kept his tongue though, constantly climbing up and down to either chase the groups away or to pick up what was purposely messed with.

Towards nightfall, Jean and Scott arrived inside just as Logan was reaching the highest branches. Logan stilled his heart when he smelled Jean and assumed his customary growl just for Scott. Hoping to make this conversation short to avoid an argument, he moved enough in sight so that the pair could see him. However, doing that also cracked the wood holding him up. If Logan thought that the tree was going to hold his adamantium skeleton up, he was fooling himself.

 _Then again, this was a foolish chore._

"Taking up being a farmer?" Scott taunted.

"Sure as hell beats being a lumberjack," Logan retorted sharply.

"Where's that yellow spandex when you need it? You'd be the perfect pole dancer."

"At the dry cleaners. _Somebody_ snuck into my room to use them. Know anyone who has the key and an uncanny love of the color?"

"Hey, hey." Jean put her hands up to indicate there was a ceasefire. Putting them down, she looked up at Logan. "Logan, I think that's enough pears for now. There are only so many kids experimenting with the genetics of the fruit. The remaining ones will rot."

"Not what the Professor told me," Logan replied with an eye roll. His foot carefully pointed to the upturned baskets too. "Besides, seems to be more fun for the kids to stall."

Jean sighed. "We can handle that later. Come down here."

"In a few minutes," he promised. "Can't a guy dream from above?"

"Stay away from my girl," Scott warned for the millionth time.

Logan was tired of Scott repeating himself and scowled specifically at his archenemy. Considering the interview over, he waved the two away, hoping that Jean did not catch that he enjoyed a small glimpse of her. Next, Logan moved back into the relative safety of the leaves. He did not want postpone this anymore. He was aching to have a cigar.

Before Jean exited the greenhouse with Scott, she faced Logan one more time. "Logan, I'd be more careful if I were you."

Logan waved her concerns away without Jean spotting his confidence, finally reaching for that last branch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

And that was when the branch broke underneath Logan and he fell.


	2. Two Dancing Lovebirds

_On the second day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Jean was frustrated. It was bad enough that she had primal feelings for Logan and would sate it easily enough if she gave into her demonic powers. What was rational was staying within the relative protection of Scott. _That_ had been her saving grace. It was a safety net that held her in check and allowed her to continue her duties as she pleased.

On the same note, she too had to watch out for Logan. Sure, it was easy to be civil to him and walk away at the first opportunity, especially when they were in a group. When they were alone though, it was a different story. Case in point was the night that the Professor decided to have the mansion decorated for the holidays. After Thanksgiving, the students had been begging to put up something more than the usual tree. The Professor discussed it with the other teachers and soon obliged their wishes.

All the adults were ringed in to help too. Logan was no exception. Jean watched as he awkwardly roamed the living room area, attempting in every way to find his niche or get the hell away as fast as he could (it was a toss-up between the two emotions for him). It was quite comical to see him draped in so much holiday cheer when he held none himself.

As she draped the fireplace with some garland with Scott, Jean thought about the feral mutant. She felt sorry for Logan. All those years he spent on the run, drinking and without memories caused him to become a man unattached to such trivial things such as Christmas. Getting into the spirit of the season was not something he could just easily slip into. However, Jean could easily imagine him as a few traditional characters from literature and even smiled to picture Logan as visiting ghosts of the past, present and future.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Scott nudged Jean from her reverie.

"Huh?" She woke up from her musings. Logan's Christmas would have to wait. "No. No, I didn't. What did you say?"

Scott repeated his request of twisting different colors around the main line to make a plait over the traditional landing spot for Santa Claus. Jean obliged, calling Storm and Rogue over for some assistance. Before long, a gold, green and red braid graced the bricked structure. The four congratulated themselves on a job well done before drifting away to another corner. Jean remained behind.

Soon and much too late, she realized that she and Logan were alone in the living room. The deserted hallway indicated no anchor either. She searched high and low for Scott and did not find him. She would have to deal with Logan on her own.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" Logan accidentally ran into some mistletoe. He was annoyed to have the greenery in his face.

Jean came up to him pushed it away. "It's mistletoe, Logan."

He scowled. He knew what the kids were up to.

 _This is too close._ Jean took a deep breath.

"This shit still a tradition?" Logan inquired harshly.

"Amongst the older students, I would safely assume," Jean replied slowly. She took a step back without it seeming so awkward, grabbing a box of tinsel and inanely trying to open it. "Why don't we move it to a more private area?"

"I think it's fine right here."

"Well, _I_ don't, Logan. This is a common area. The younger students do not need to see the older ones making excuses to act inappropriately."

"Don't you think we are too?"

The brazen comment made Jean freeze. She was seeing this exchange now as a dance. This was now her move. They were only two lovebirds who would never have a true relationship. Their mutual attraction was purely physical and full of lust. There was _nothing_ between them except distractions and heartbreak. Jean was sure about it.

"I gotta go, Logan," Jean finally said. She abruptly dropped the tinsel on the table and headed to the hallway. "Finish in here and come to the kitchen."

"Oh, what you baking in there?" Logan taunted. He was obviously disappointed by this narrow escape and hoped to provoke Jean into an improper conversation.

"Nothing yet." Jean turned around and winked at him. She continued her trek backwards to the stairwell. "Maybe next time, Storm and I will make some cookies. I might need you to help too."

Logan scowled as her figure disappeared around the corner. _So close. Damn her!_


	3. Three Musicians Out of Tune

_On the third day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Kitty was irritated.

Granted, she never was often. Life always passed by her in such a way that made it seem pleasant. There were few instances where she was hurt and confused (revealing her mutation to her parents had been one of those moments). Otherwise, she was able to guide herself through the most embarrassing aspects of her teenaged life and retort back on its worst.

This… _this…_ was ridiculous.

She had been assigned by Storm to head the Christmas pageant this year. While this was an honor (and the first time someone gave her that much responsibility over her peers), rehearsals were becoming more and more unbearable. Sure, it was easy to direct the younger students. Kitty had them as animals in the traditional Christian scene that sparked a million religious imaginations and made-for-TV movies and that didn't require much. But the people her age were insufferable!

And worse, they instigated once Kitty positioned everyone perfectly and was about to take it from where they left off. As the musicians providing the background music, Bobby, John and Rogue were constantly at each other's throats with their powers or making jokes at each other that got the cast in stitches. Fuming, Kitty would wait patiently until it was out of their system before starting again. She usually tolerated their antics until this last round.

She hoped that this would be the final one too. Storm had already come in to check on things when they were chaotic and was not impressed to see everything and everybody out of hand. Kitty was so embarrassed to see her mentor so distressed, having to endure the disappointed stare and muttered words of reprimand. She was determined to hold down the fort and make this play the best ever. Storm had faith in her to do this and Kitty wanted to prove her right.

It began as it always did. John would lift his pocket lighter to his back and flick it. His hands would swerve a few times before forming the perfect fireball. Then, his play instrument – a guitar – would drop to his feet in a rebellious thud.

This was the signal. Bobby's interest piqued. He and John always competed with each other. If there was fire, Bobby would retaliate with ice. From her director's chair, Kitty saw Bobby move his fingers in a gentle gesture, peach digits twinkling their silver and blue pathways to solidify John's creation. There, the race would continue. Which was going to win – fire or ice?

On John's other side was Rogue. She always caught onto the boys' rambunctious battles. Intrigued, she would either increase Bobby's powers to compete with John or would reach over to cease the fiery tongues. She chose carefully, depending on who was winning, and soon had John and Bobby in agony, despite her careful ministrations. The screams from both Bobby and John alerted Kitty of the new misdeeds.

By then, Kitty was on the Nativity scene and excited to see no scripts in hand. Sighing, she called the actors off and strode over to the trio. She expressed her indignation time and again. Now, she had to squash it once and for all. She needed music for this piece and she was going to have it when it was required, by God!

Kitty was quiet about her plan. Pleading a break from those actually paying heed, she grabbed Rogue and Bobby and dragged them to the other side of the stage. While they still held their devices, they struggled to keep up with Kitty with the bulky items in hand. Rogue almost tripped over her own feet in an attempt to regain control.

"What is this about?" she challenged Kitty as she attempted to struggle from the ugly grip. "We didn't do anythin'."

"Oh, come on, Kitty," Bobby begged. "You can't make us work this hard. We need a break."

"Bobby's right," Rogue added. "I mean, Kitty, we've been at this thing for _weeks_ now."

"Well, I thought we'd have an exercise before resuming our practice runs," Kitty replied carefully.

She soon stopped on side of the stage and dropped Bobby through the floor, with only half of his body showing and enough of his arms to use his drum. She did the same to Rogue some feet away, although Kitty only had Rogue's head and hands and wrists visible for her horn. What made this arrangement wonderful was that they were out of reach of the other and well away from the rest of the participants and could play their parts when called to.

John watched this interaction with horror painted on his face. Both of his instigating classmates, now immobilized, did not stand a chance against his flames. However, the way Kitty performed this act was too perfect and psychotic, which prevented his laughter. When her eyes alighted on him, John drew back in fright. Kitty was serious. Being the scapegoat of their antics caused her to be vengeful.

 _Dammit!_ John resumed his position and waited.

Satisfied with her work, Kitty found her seat again and sat down, waving her hand. " _Now_ , from the top!"

By the hour's end, Kitty was able to get through the whole production and point out the minor flaws to be worked out later. Finally, when everyone left with a promise of another rehearsal the next day, Kitty went over to Bobby and Rogue and released them from their prison. Immediately, the pair hooked arms and ran for the doors together. John did the same. All of them did not say another word.

Smiling, Kitty crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the nearest wall. She observed the results of her drastic actions from this spot. It was dramatic. Rogue was mouthing off about the incident. It wasn't disrespectful. No, Kitty heard the words of a desperate woman clinging to life. Being stuck with only few bodily functions changed Rogue in such a way that made her grateful to be freed.

Kitty laughed. _That should keep those musicians in tune until the play's end._


	4. Four Students Playing Hooky

_On the fourth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

"Shh! Shh! Shh!"

It was difficult getting out of the mansion during the day. The constant hissing at each other from their rooms to the stairwell was annoying too, especially when classes were in session and they had to be this quiet. Somehow, one way or another, these four students were determined to make it outside the boundaries of their school to have a day to themselves. They did not want to endure any classes today.

Rogue turned to Kitty. Forgiving of the last transgression, she thought her the leader of this expedition, even though Bobby made the initial suggestion. "How do you suppose we slip out, sugar?" she asked Kitty. "Bribe Logan with a box of cigars?"

"Well, he's been pretty lenient before." Kitty peeked around the corner. While it was empty of all authority, she still had her doubts and stilled the others from moving. "I mean, Logan won't tell on us…would he?"

Bobby snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Piotr crossed his arms. "I disagree, comrade. Logan will let us through. He's gotten us contraband before."

"Yeah, _gotten_ us things," Kitty pointed out. "He hasn't allowed us to leave."

"He also lounges around," Bobby argued.

Around and around the banter went. It did not contribute to their day off. It passed the time in a way that made all four apprehend that they were wasting it. The point of playing hooky was to escape and have a good day without having to care about their daily activities. However, it was going to be difficult to explain to their teachers why they did not bother to come. When Piotr mentioned it to change the topic, all sorts of stories were then exchanged.

They could not claim sickness. Jean Grey would have been on them in an instant and declared their excuse a lie. They could try for extra study time, but they could have asked. Storm or Jean or even Cyclops would have easily granted the request. The only legitimate one that they came up was claiming that their homework wasn't done. Plenty of other students said the same thing and were able to get away with it. They only had to make up the work they missed.

Except the four _weren't_ in their rooms. They were still bickering. When Kitty heard some noise nearby, she took the other three by the hand and dropped them through the floor with her. Unfortunately, she did not know until the last minute that they landed in the girls' bathroom…and that the tiled floor did not offer any cushion to their fall. Bobby and Rogue slammed in different stalls. Piotr hit his head against the sink and almost broke it. Kitty herself landed on a side table, knocking over a fake plant.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked, concerned. Oddly enough, she did not care about her friends being hurt, but that someone heard their crash.

"I will be," Rogue promised as she exited. She rubbed her head.

"I think the sink has seen better days," Piotr added. He pointed out the dents in the counter.

Kitty looked at Bobby when he appeared. "You?"

"Well, I think I've seen enough of the girls' bathroom," he said. "Now I know why you all congregate in groups."

Rogue punched Bobby in the shoulder quickly. "Don't be fresh."

"We've gotta get out of here," Piotr mentioned. He too was uncomfortable being in a place he did not belong. "Did we say where we're going and how?"

Everyone turned to Bobby. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say. Kitty blew out some frustrated air. Piotr tensed his muscles and counted silently in Russian to calm himself. Rogue punched Bobby again.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she mocked. " _You_ got us into this mess and said how great it'll be outside the mansion. _You_ don't have a plan?"

"What can I say?" Bobby smiled. "I like playing by ear."

"Oh, for God's sake," Kitty mumbled. She spoke louder. "Ok. Are we agreed that we need to get off the property? Head to McDonald's for some food?"

They all nodded in agreement. So, it was finally settled. Breakfast at their favorite fast food joint was the best course of action. Finally seeing their awkward situation, Kitty saw that discretion for Bobby and Piotr was best. She went to the door and peeked out. She passed through the door and checked the hallways. The coast was clear.

She returned to the bathroom. "Let's go."

Piotr, Bobby and Rogue followed Kitty out and to the lobby. The way to the front was free too. Marveling at their good luck, the four friends continued their trek until a shadow jumped out of nowhere and stood before them.

Logan pointed to the stairs. "Classes. _Now_."

That ended hooky. Shamefaced, the four teenagers obeyed Logan. Bobby led the way, hoping that any of the teachers will understand why they were now late. The next discussion would have to be about their tardiness…and in a few minutes, he hoped. Logan remained at the rear as they ascended the stairs, ensuring their arrival back to class.

Bobby was mad and it was all his fault this happened…and he wasn't going to hear the end of it for a while. _Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!_


	5. Five Scary Rounds

_On the fifth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Nobody was pleased that Piotr, Kitty, Bobby and Rogue had decided to skip their classes. As a reprimand, Jean had the four do extra work and endure five rounds in the simulation room. While the latter was scary enough for most students, this particular imitation she chose would keep them on their toes. Not only was it educational for these future team members, but it was also punishment enough to tire them out enough to _not_ think of hooky again.

To make it more interesting, Jean assigned Logan responsibility over them. He was not pleased and petitioned to the Professor to skip this assignment since he was not a teacher. Of course, Xavier thought Jean's plan genius and denied Logan the pleasure of smoking outside all day. He too believed that his skills as a fighter would benefit the students.

"Besides, they can learn to work as a team," the Professor told Logan with a wink.

"I am not much of a team player," Logan protested. It wasn't much of an excuse, but it would have to do (other than not being a teacher, that is). "They can't benefit from me."

"Oh, but you'll learn more from them than they will of you, Logan." Xavier was close to laughing, but kept as stoic as he could. His smile betrayed everything. "Class starts in twenty minutes. I suggest you hurry."

Logan was pretty pissed. He knew that he couldn't argue with the Professor. There was so much he could manipulate in Logan that he chose to go along with the charade. After being threatened one too many times and all of it aimed at him pretending he was a little girl, Logan had enough. He had to concede.

And damn, did those kids flinch to see him! The four teenagers looked about as irritated to see him as Logan was to deal with them. Kitty even shot him the most venomous glance she could muster. Instead of biting back some retort, she mentioned that Scott will begin soon.

"Well, I guess I'm in charge of all of you today," Logan began unceremoniously. He almost spat out an obscenity or two, but managed to bite his tongue. "Remember, this ain't real. It's just practice."

"What are we facing today?" Bobby asked.

"We'll know in a minute here." Logan scanned the dark walls for a moment before turning back to Bobby. "I'm sure Scott will make it easy."

Logan doubted his words. He felt it wasn't like him to coddle people with reassuring lies. But then again, he did not think Cyclops cruel enough to make the kids run for their lives. All of them were just under eighteen. He figured that Scott would be nice the first time and maybe let them off the hook.

But there was no such thing. Logan soon felt the atmosphere change. Seconds later, the room transformed to a regular city block. Sunshine filtered through like it was a normal day. Logan even heard the bustle around them, like there were people around them. Then, it suddenly went dark and the noises ceased.

Light leaked into darkness. Search shafts from above swayed left and right. When Logan found its source, he noticed that they were up for some pretty mean machines. What he recalled as Sentinels were nothing more than antique robots that pretended to be more powerful. They were going to be effortless to defeat.

He unsheathed his claws. Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr crowded behind him in a sort of cower, unsure of what to do. But Logan was prepared. He motioned for all of them to pan out. He hoped that they took the hint and listened to reason. It was best to split up. They had more than one opponent and getting their enemy separated was their best strategy.

But it was _murder_ on the floor! Those robots showed the five no mercy. Constantly, they blasted beams from their hands or took the chance to destroy every item in the way to gain control over them. Eventually, Logan had to keep the kids back until there was a chance for one of them to take a direct hit. Even so, the robots always turned at the last minute.

Logan had to tell himself that they were inexperienced and did not have live the life he did. Regardless, he had to do the best he could to demonstrate his abilities and hope to hell that they copied him. Sure, Piotr had budding skills and was able to toss Logan a few times. But Bobby and Kitty played with their powers to avoid the obstacles. Rogue used Bobby to turn a car to ice so that Piotr could toss it as a distraction. That was about it.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself. Disappearing so that the four could work things out, he hid behind what appeared to be a burning building.

Rogue soon joined him. She was out of breath. "Logan, what do we do? How do we get rid of these…these… _things_?!"

"I don't know. You tell me." Logan was in no mood for teaching anymore. He had done what he could. All he wanted now was a cigar.

"Logan!" Rogue was frantic. "You've got to help us!"

Logan pictured Scott's smug smile. Surely, Cyclops was laughing about the whining. It was pathetic for Logan to fulfill a role he hardly had experience in himself. And Scott was right. Logan never liked demonstrating shit anyway. He was about action and being left alone to smoke.

Screaming, Logan reached for what was the nearest wall. Using his claws, he slashed in a wild manner until the images shimmered and changed. Suddenly, the nighttime city was now the padded simulation room. The Sentinels were now nothing more than dust and shadow. The battle was over.

"Fuck it!" Logan yelled. He was finished with the games, throwing the pieces of his destruction to one side. "Class dismissed!"


	6. Six Teachers on a Hunt

_On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Storm sighed. This wasn't one of her favorite times of the year (being frantic with executing midterms and all) and the students were on the edge of their seats with excitement. Sitting at the front desk of the classroom, she watched them take one of their two exams before bolting for a vacation. History wasn't always everyone's favorite topic, but she liked the quiet before their storm nonetheless.

In the doorway, she saw movement. Scott was there. He motioned for Storm to come with him. She thought for a moment about her students and how they'd fare without her. The urgency in his stance made her change her mind. Something was wrong.

Quickly, she joined him in the hallway. "What's happened?"

"Remember the new books the Professor ordered?" Scott asked, shuffling his feet. "You know, the updated version of the old volumes we've been using?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, it appears that they arrived and right on time."

"So, _why_ did you need me to walk out of my class again?"

"The Professor knew that FedEx delivered them this morning and has been asking me to bring them to him. I can't though."

"Because most of them are missing, right?"

Scott nodded. "They are. I don't know where they went. One moment, I was signing the paperwork to release them. The next, all but one package is gone."

"It's not your fault. There has to be a logical explanation." Storm put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find those books."

The old fright from his childhood shone in Scott's eyes. It was rare to see it these days. Storm gulped, knowing that Scott desired nothing more than the Professor's approval. So much depended on these new tomes for the students and that alone was Scott's responsibility. The Professor could not keep using older material forever and would be highly disappointed to pay more for another order.

"If you can watch my class, I'll look for the culprits," Storm volunteered. "They can't be too far away."

"No!" Scott protested. "I can't stay here. We need all the time to locate them. Do you think they'll be ok without you?"

Storm checked the clock. It was five minutes until the bell rang. Scott could wait until then, even in his desperation. She again reassured him that he would not be in trouble and sent him on his way. Patiently, she waited until the end and dismissed her class. After collecting the papers, she set out for the lobby, hoping to meet Scott there. Instead, she saw Jean.

Quickly, she approached her friend. "Did Scott tell you the news?" she inquired quietly.

"Four others are on the case before the Professor notices a thing missing," Jean told her. "We've checked almost everywhere except the outside, the training areas, the third floor classrooms and dormitories and the auditorium."

"I'm on it," Storm promised. "You head outside and downstairs. I'll do the rest."

Jean agreed and they parted. Storm put her exams aside and soon found herself bundled up and checking every nook and cranny possible. Even if a location had been cleared, she still ensured it was. A second set of eyes did not hurt.

So far, there was nothing. The most trouble she had was finding John in the stables, feeding the horses some old papers he wrote for his classes (and some for current assignments). Frustrated, Storm moved on, stopping only when she bumped into Logan on the third floor hallway.

The clash into the adamantium-laced body was enough. Storm rubbed her aching head. "Jean got you looking too?" she asked him.

"Along with her, Scott and two other kids," he confirmed gruffly.

"Find anything?"

"More than I care to. How about you?"

"The same. Did you check the auditorium yet?"

Logan shook his head. It was the last place that Storm did not investigate. Thanking Logan, she rushed off again. When she reached her destination, she found the place dimmed. Kitty was supposed to be running rehearsals for the play. Having the room dark was not part of the scripting.

Storm was nervous. Walking carefully into the blackened area, she frantically sought a light switch at the stage. When she flipped it, she halted. Before her were the students, directed by Kitty in their dizzyingly heights. But there was something more.

She found the boxes of books. The students had been using them as props, reaching high places or a way to reach a harness above. It was sort of understandable. They did not have access to the higher areas of the stage and ladders had been prohibited by the Professor. He didn't want them harmed. On the other hand though, Storm didn't believe that the Professor would appreciate them using the absconded material either to achieve these means.

Storm put her head into her hands. She was so aggravated. "Oh, Kitty…"


	7. Seven Brotherhood Members Shaking

_On the seventh day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

To say that Magneto was annoyed was an understatement. It was the supposed Christian season of Christmas. No matter where he went, he had to push aside one angry or cheery human or another and proceed with his own plans. Even some mutants had gotten caught up in this festering commercial atmosphere. More than once, Magneto saw one of them participating in the seasonal festivities.

It was such a bother! With so much friction between mutants and humans, Magneto had to wonder _why_ they all pretended to get along. It was unusual to see a store manager toss out a mutant. Everybody was singing carols. And even the little human boy who threw rocks and mud at his fellow mutant classmates was being nice.

What was worse was that, after all was said and done, everything will go back to what it was before. The hatred will still be present. The taunting and teasing will continue. Even those children will suffer and be hunted down until safe in Charles' school. Even so, they will still be targeted until the end.

Honestly, Magneto wanted nothing more than to prove who was more superior. Even at this time of year, he was planning his next move. While the chessboard had yet to be set up, he still was calculating what his initial play will be. Charles was usually his opponent. He always stopped this old friend from destroying what was left of the feeling of hope.

Sitting in his cold office in the mountains, Magneto folded his hands together. He was foiled time and time again. This Christmas, it _will_ not happen. He had a scheme to get through this madness. He _will_ ensure that this time of year will never be sung again. He will prove to those humans that being mutant was nothing to be ashamed of and that they were not in a higher position.

Some noise in the hallway caught his attention though. Annoyed that he was disturbed, Magneto got up and walked to the doorway. There, he caught sight of Sabretooth. Although hardly human looking anymore, he appeared quite ridiculous. Magneto had never seen him this way before. Fully clothed with festive gear and even whistling some Christmas cheer as he carried some boxes…it was hardly the Sabretooth that Magneto knew.

Magneto ensured that the next doorway was blocked with a metal bar. Sabretooth was annoyed and turned around. He soon was confused. He saw Magneto behind him and dropped everything he was carrying. If Magneto had to pinpoint any emotion afterward, it would have been a cross between rage and contempt. Sabretooth had been fooled by someone and Magneto had an idea as to who it was.

 _Mystique._

She had been pretty testy lately. The month before, she was complaining about the lack of holiday spirit. It continued with Magneto inanely asking her what she would have done if she had not chosen to come with him too. _That_ can of worms was too much to bear and he squashed it immediately. Mystique wasn't a sentimental type, but she did care for the years she spent with Charles and the better memories with him.

Or so Magneto thought…

He beckoned to Sabretooth, crooking his finger and curling it to his hand. Sabretooth obeyed, growling the whole way. Magneto was pleased. It meant that he still had power and proved that he was not a copy. Mystique could mimic his powers, but the anger behind his gestures could not be mistaken.

" _What_ has happened?" he asked Sabretooth.

"We were ordered to decorate some tree," Sabretooth growled. Even admitting it made him seem foolish.

Magneto nodded. "Take me to them."

Sabretooth agreed. Quietly, as soon as Magneto cleared the way, they wove through the hallways until they reached a common area. Magneto had ordered to keep it cleared for prisoners. His latest contraption was also been stationed there and he did not want any interference. But now, it was decked out in the brightest and flashiest embellishments he had ever witnessed. The colors were disgusting. The light reflected in such a way that Magneto feared that their position was compromised.

Even so, five members of his Brotherhood and Mystique (disguised as him) were too busy to notice his arrival with Sabretooth. All the best, Magneto concluded, as he again commanded another metal beam. It crashed into the tree. He then swung it around, catching each corner of color until the adornments had been destroyed.

It was at that moment that all had realized what had happened. The five members glanced at him in shame, heads down. Sabretooth led the exodus, feeling that the confrontation was not for their eyes and ears. Mystique saw that the game was up and changed back into her blue form. She did not join them. Instead, she looked at Magneto in a petulant manner.

Free of witnesses, he walked up to her and lifted her high, holding her by the neck. "The next time you want to _pretend_ that the world is bright and gay, don't stay with me. Go back to Charles and his mind games. You _understand_?"

"Perfectly," Mystique replied. She didn't even struggle.

 _That_ was better. Magneto put her down and exited. He had some work to do and expected her to clean the mess up. He was in no mood for the madness. Christmas had to go and Mystique to hell if need be. Nothing was going to spoil this season.

And _that_ was that.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates. It's been an intense season! Hope you enjoy the last of this story. I'll update as often as I can. :)**


	8. Eight Hours of Therapy Sessions

_On the eighth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Eight hours of therapy sessions,  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

After Storm had managed to find those books, Scott had been cautious with the students and watching not only material, but his back. This week especially had been tougher. With the holiday season in full swing, the students had been finding more and more ways to challenge them as teachers. Once it was closer to Christmas Day though, many found that they were lonelier than ever without their actual family.

That was way Xavier suggested that a day be set aside for the student to calm themselves and to talk it out. He thought that the strain of too many tests and their raging emotions would be too much and decided to set up a therapy session and alternate between their study periods and talking. When Scott protested this scenario (believing that there was no time in between studying), the Professor looked straight at him and proclaimed that he and Jean could handle the situation perfectly. There was no counter argument.

Jean thought it was a fabulous idea. "We could set up flyers," she suggested as they left the Professor's office.

"I think the rumor mill is far better," Scott replied through clenched teeth.

"Scott," she said in an admonishing tone. "We should have thought of this earlier. Individual help is always here. The students take advantage of it. But to have it available through other sources, maybe once a week, will benefit them greatly."

"I am not good at therapy. I hardly spoke when I was younger."

"That's because you were bullied as a child. Give it a try! You might like it."

Scott could not deny that Jean was enthusiastic about the prospect. Sighing, he agreed and allowed Jean to take him by the hand and set up shop. Two days later, they had four private rooms and a schedule three pages long and all of it having to fit within an eight-hour window. Scott was floored by the response and was more surprised to see the students lining up in the hallways before the appointed hour.

He felt lucky to have some help too. Storm and Hank had volunteered their services. Scott was also pleased that Logan was not around. Other than being the unofficial substitute and all-around guard, Logan did not seem to be the type to offer advice and comfort and did not even like the kids. Scott believed that he would sabotage the efforts and do everything in his power to disturb order in the mansion.

 _Scott!_

Jean passed and gave Scott a quick scowl before settling in her room. He took this as a cue and went to his assigned area, ignoring that Jean was once more defending that feral. Once inside, he glanced over the papers and waited until the clock struck nine. As soon as it did, the first student came in. As soon as there was privacy, she burst into tears and sat down before Scott, explaining everything wrong.

By the end of the conversation, Scott felt a little corny just by patting her hand and telling her that it was ok. But it appeared to have aided the girl a little and it was almost like the Professor was there the way Scott allowed it to flow. She wasn't sobbing by the time the next student arrived in the same state. When he took a peek at the line, he noticed that most of them were experiencing the similar emotions.

 _It's going to be a_ long _day…_

The hours passed quickly. Relieved that the end was in sight by five, Scott stood and stretched his limbs before his next appointment. He had one more person before dinner. But he was more confident than two days ago. While the idea was in its infancy and hardly running smoothly, he saw that Xavier was right. Maybe those kids needed an outlet and they were it. After all, they all underwent the pressure and strain of being mutants too.

Suddenly, Logan entered. He took the chair before Scott and turned it around so that he leaned on its back, arms underneath his chin. All the while, he took out an unlit cigar and chewed on it. The smell permeated the room and caused Scott to cough.

"Seriously, Logan?" Scott was annoyed. "This is for students only."

"Nobody said that," he pointed out. "Papers said it was people who needed to talk. And boy, do I need to talk to you."

"Logan –"

"Well, you see, there was this kid. And this kid ran away from home because he did a horrible thing to someone who wasn't supposed to be his father. And he spent decades going from one place to another…"

"Logan –"

"And then, when he finally found some peace decades later, it shattered. Nothing was ever the same again. _So,_ after over twenty years of wandering, this kid – now an adult over a hundred years old – finds a place full of outcasts just like him. And what else?"

"Logan, you can't –"

"A woman who he loves and is with some asshole. Can you _believe_ that? I mean, what would you do in this case, Scott? Take away the wench and marry her or leave her in her misery? It's a tough choice."

Scott was speechless. The day had gone over so well until Logan showed up. He checked his papers again. Yes, the Professor approved of Logan being here. He signed off on it.

 _Dammit!_

Scott stood up, shaking. He was halfway between deciding whether or not he should be punching Logan or storming out. While Jean was cautioning him in the other room as best as she could, Scott felt that this was no time for shenanigans. He had enough of it when the kids stole those books. He wasn't going to take shit from Logan.

"I think our time is up," Scott said as calmly as he could. "I am also finished for now. Good day, Logan!"


	9. Nine Dancing Trees

_On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Nine dancing trees,  
Eight hours of therapy sessions,  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

God, was Jubilee bored. Oh, heavens, she was _always_ bored here. Ever since being sent to this school several years ago to escape the police, she has found little in the way of entertainment in the peace and security Xavier's place had to offer. Over the course of time, she found some forms of amusement through various dramas. Recently though, it was a tough and everybody was exploding. _That_ was nothing to sit back and watch on a lawn chair with popcorn.

Christmas was no different. Jubilee knew that this was a holiday that used to be grand. With her parents gone from her life, it was as empty as her existence. But she tried to find ways to keep happy and busy. Although being part of the play and gossiping there was a balm, all of it still left her pretty high and dry. She tried helping the other students with their studies. She even picked up being a so-called therapist at the sessions the Professor introduced.

With so few days before Christmas, Jubilee also saw that decorating was a pastime. Even though the month had been filled with more than enough shining objects to last a lifetime, she noticed that all sparkled brightly and none interested anybody. Sure, it was great to see a bunch of kids and teachers make the mansion look festive. But something was missing…and Jubilee was on the case to make it happen.

That was the kicker. She couldn't remember how it started in the first place. One day, she was watching TV with the other students and thinking out loud about her plans. The next thing she knew, everybody's attention was not on the show and all of them had been chatting about her ideas. Rogue had been foremost. She mentioned that maybe the lights didn't twinkle so brilliantly or maybe the tinsel on the tree wasn't put on right.

"Or maybe we need something _else_ ," Jubilee challenged Rogue. She didn't like this newbie being the center of attention. Mostly certainly, Rogue wasn't going to take credit for something Jubilee suggested. "Maybe a little more shine here and there…"

Jubilee's hands sparked like lightning bolts. Her fingers pointed to the trees. As everyone watched in fascination and awe, her powers electrified the pines and made them smell like they were burning. But they never caught fire. The shock turned the old string of lights into new. They flashed on and off faster and lit the room with more color than before.

Rogue was not impressed. "Children's play," she declared.

" _Oh_?" Jubilee was insulted. "I'd like to see you try something better."

The teenager was embarrassed, pulling at her white gloves. "Well, if you'd let me, I could replicate another trick of yours."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Well, sugar, it isn't _my_ fault that my mutation is like this!"

The arguing continued. Round and round it went. Jubilee's tongue flickered with delight. She _adored_ picking on Rogue. She was too easy, Jubilee decided. She was easily wounded and hardly had any defense. Bobby was no knight in shining armor, that was for sure. He didn't even make an appearance in their circle and concentrated on making the atmosphere a little chillier. Snow soon flickered from above, which stopped the two from a nearing physical altercation.

But it didn't stop there. Jubilee had not realized that, while she was preoccupied with Rogue, the whole crew decided to take up the cause. Soon, the area was akin to a downtown road on a snowy evening. While Bobby provided the outdoor cold, others took it to another level. There were the treetop angels singing in a high-pitched voice, ornaments twirling midair, presents wrapping themselves, snowball fights and even the trees were dancing around the room.

Nobody noted their new arrival. Xavier wheeled in when he heard the commotion from his office. He thought the earlier exchanges usual and dismissed them. But when the living room smelled like smoke, ornaments began shattering and the students screamed in a cross between fright and delight, there was a problem. Watching the action from the doorway was funny. He chuckled to himself, but corrected himself. The students did not need to see him as childlike as they were.

"I think that's enough for now," he said, mostly to himself. He grinned and put his mind to work.

And everything fell back into place.


	10. Ten Intruders Prowling

_On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Ten intruders prowling,  
Nine dancing trees,  
Eight hours of therapy sessions,  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

For some reason, Logan couldn't sleep. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. There had been nights like this ever since he arrived. He chalked it up many times to the nightmares from his past life. In other instances, his nocturnal sense picked up on things that were out of place. He couldn't tell which one it was and got up. A good walk and a cigar outside usually cured the annoying insomnia.

As soon as he exited his room, Logan realized that something was definitely off. He pressed himself against the wall and sniffed quietly, claws out and the want of a cigar forgotten. Yes, there was somebody – a _bunch_ of them – inside the mansion. He concluded that he had better take care of them before morning. In the very least, Xavier would want the smallest mess possible. The kids did not need to see more blood, guts and gore than they already had.

The first one picked up was the easiest. Quickly, Logan noted him rounding the corner nearby with little gear – the recon. Silently, he made his way through the shadows and used another side hallway to ensure that he was behind. Without mercy, the claws went through the shoulders. Retracting them, Logan took advantage that the man was in shock and grabbed a fistful of hair. He slammed the head into a nearby wall, knocking his target unconscious.

Next, Logan dragged the body to a nearby elevator. When the doors opened, he threw it in and closed it. On second thought, he also locked the mechanism in place. It would be the perfect prison once he rounded up the rest of the sorry saps that dared to enter his domain.

When he turned to chase down the next one, he came face-to-face with Scott and Jean. Logan scowled. He wasn't used to working as a team and even despised Jean for being here. Worse, he hated Scott's leadership and always battled him every step of the way. On second thought, he wasn't too surprised to see Cyclops awake and in want of some action. It put a huge kink in his plans though.

"What's going on?" Scott hissed. He didn't want to wake up the rest of the children and teachers.

"We've got company," Logan confirmed.

Jean sighed. "Do we know who they are?"

"I honestly don't care," Logan said. "They're on our turf without permission. Doesn't matter where they came from, just as long as they're gone after tonight."

Scott cursed under his breath. "All right, let's split up," he decided.

Logan liked that idea. It was the first one Scott had that he conceded with without arguing. Scott actually waited for Logan's negative response too. He was amazed to hear none. He motioned to the elevator that Logan used as a prison.

"I think we can fit quite a number of people in there," he pointed out.

"What will we do with them after we catch them all?" Jean inquired.

"I think the Professor can decide that in the morning," Scott concluded.

Logan took this as a chance to leave. He did not have time for debates. Stalking off, he used scent to uncover the next person, near the youngest children's dorm rooms. It was difficult getting him away from picking the door lock, but he managed to use the man's side gun against him and knock him out. When Logan opened the elevator to stuff him in, there were three others in addition to the one he got.

Unexpectedly, Storm came up from behind Logan with a sixth. "Scott has two more and Jean one. They think there's one more person on the property."

Disgusted, Logan tossed the body in and said nothing to Storm as she too unloaded. If there was one more asshole in the mansion, he was going to be a sorry one. Logan walked away in search of this supposed prey. He didn't sense anything at first. Jean and Scott were downstairs and arguing over the best way to bring up their men without waking anybody else up. Storm had already gone in the opposite direction. Everybody else was sleeping.

Logan passed Jean and Scott downstairs and decided to call it a night. There wasn't anybody else here. However, as soon as he stepped outside for his cigar, he realized that Scott was right. There _was_ somebody else on the land…and he was nearby.

It was tough picking up the location. Logan had to scout through the gardens, basketball court, soccer field and the copious dots of trees on the property to find the last man standing. He was sneaky, Logan had to admit. He had been keeping track of movements in the mansion by sitting in the darkest corner of the kids' tree house. He was speaking into a walkie-talkie by the time Logan quietly climbed up from the other side and was behind him.

Quickly, Logan put his foot against a back and shoved with the bottom of his bare skin. The results were satisfying, to say the least. The leader tumbled down in a screaming fit, somersaulting like a trapeze artist, and landed face first into the new snow. Logan saw some blood pool around his face and hair. He was still alive though and that was what mattered the most.

"Game over," he said, pulling out his cigar and lighting it. It was well deserved.


	11. Eleven Children Looking for Santa

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Eleven children looking for Santa,  
Ten intruders prowling,  
Nine dancing trees,  
Eight hours of therapy sessions,  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Xavier was tired. It had been a trying few days. Now, Christmas Eve and a major snowstorm were upon them. The entire school had just finished watching Kitty's production and the teachers graded all of the tests. The students had proven their worth and aced their exams. All of them benefited from talking. Now, they set the children to work on finalizing their presents and waiting for the best moment of the year.

At the same time, he had to sigh too. It was frustrating to hear that the government decided to send more men to investigate his school. He sent the ten that arrived last week on their way, with promises that there was nothing to hide in the building and most certainly no conspiracy. While tending to their wounds was no issue, keeping Logan back was another. It was hard to keep him in line when diplomatic talks had been best after force.

But there was another day to contemplate the matter of Logan. For the time being, Xavier found happiness in listening to the children patter up and down the stairs and across all of the hallways. He wheeled himself to the door of his office, willing it opened. In the entranceway, he watched, entranced.

It was almost like a beehive, the way the building buzzed with anticipation of the coming event. He had to be proud of this moment. It was the first holiday in years that he felt so much joy and love. It did not matter how many there were, how old they got or if they were blood related. Xavier likened the scene to that of the perfect family.

Storm joined him. "How soon do you think we can get the children to bed?" she asked.

"Oh?" Xavier was interested. "Is staying up late a problem?"

"Not much of one," she replied carefully. "You see, Santa Claus is supposed to be here soon and we don't want them up to see him bring presents."

The Professor chuckled. "You ringed Logan into being old Saint Nick, didn't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You cannot hide much from me, Storm. I'm sure that, if presented with the option of being here or elsewhere, Logan would be outside in the snowstorm, smoking his cigar."

Storm smiled. "With your permission, I'd like to round up the youngest and send them off the bed. I think the teenagers can watch _a_ movie while Santa works."

"But not for too long," Xavier warned. "They cannot see him either."

Storm left and met up with Jean. Xavier watched as the two whistled and told those under ten to go to bed. They will see their gifts in the morning, they promised. Then, he wheeled himself into the common area and helped Scott herd the rest into the living room for their promised entertainment. There, Scott put on a movie. It wasn't to Xavier's interest, but he held onto the hope of the season symbolized in the plot. It was the best he could do.

After the allotted two hours, everyone (except the teachers) was off to bed. Xavier waited until the floor was quiet before trying to see what Logan was up to. He remained in the living room as Logan worked with Storm, Jean and Scott. Indeed, he already heard Scott and Logan arguing about some inane subject matter. Jean and Storm were trying to keep them from waking everyone up, but decided that enough was enough and backed away. There was only so much they could do.

Xavier soon saw the spectacle. It was comical to see Logan dressed so ridiculously. It was worse to see Scott as an elf. In the dimly lit hallways, with several bags dragged behind them, the two banged and crashed into everything, distracted by who was better than the other. Eventually, as they stopped, they managed to fill the trees almost halfway high with presents.

Xavier noted that the noise was not enough to keep the children at bay. At the last stop especially, as Logan was finishing up on one side of the tree, Scott turned the wrong way and bumped into it. As Xavier watched, half in horror and the other in merriment, the poor tree – decorations and all – fell over and hit the fireplace. Ornaments shattered, the angel on top was dented and the trunk broke into two.

It also meant one thing. Xavier wheeled himself back into a corner to avoid the stampede he knew was coming. Scott and Logan realized this too. It did not take long before the first child was awake. Before long, another opened their eyes. Then, the whispers began and the excitement grew. Santa was here and had delivered their presents. He had to be met!

"Oh, _shit_!" Logan yelled. He ran for the nearest closet nearby as the thunder of footsteps grew louder. Scott followed suit.

Keeping to his new dark space, Xavier laughed all the same. As the clock struck midnight, he saw the lights flash on and the thrilled chatter of children. All eleven of them sang the same name, passing the hiding spot Logan and Scott sprang into. As soon as they arrived at the trees, cooing over the fallen one all the same, they began the systematic ritual of shaking the boxes and hoping to open them.

"Oh, Santa came! Santa came! He came, he came, he _came_!"


	12. Twelve Christmas Courses

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Twelve Christmas courses,  
Eleven children looking for Santa,  
Ten intruders prowling,  
Nine dancing trees,  
Eight hours of therapy sessions,  
Seven Brotherhood members shaking,  
Six teachers on a hunt,  
Five scary rounds,  
Four students playing hooky,  
Three musicians out of tune,  
Two dancing lovebirds  
And a Wolverine in a pear tree._

Xavier could not be more pleased and proud of everyone in that moment. Now that the midnight excursion was over and the children being filled with food and gifts, he had a quiet moment to himself to contemplate the holiday. In the dining room, he eyed the crowds, teachers and students alike. Everybody was busily stuffing their faces with the twelve Christmas courses he managed to have catered. He was amused that even Logan joined in merrily and ignored Scott.

However, there was something slightly different in the air. Xavier sensed that something was a little off nearby. He spent a few minutes easing himself away from the head of the table and wheeled himself around the mansion. The noises receded behind him. Logan started to follow in a worried fashion, but Xavier managed to steer him away. The focus had to be on Jean for a few minutes. It wouldn't please Scott, but Xavier did not want Logan to go after his old friend.

Magneto was in the dimmed living room. He eyed the visible decorations with disdain. Xavier could not fault him. After so many years, his old friend still disliked the hope and joy of the season. There was no more family. They were all dead. He made his choice to disband what were the G-Men in Cuba. He and Mystique had been together on and off for decades. Bitterness always followed with each new decision, from the moment the concentration camp killed his family, and Christmas did not seem a priority. It had disappeared long ago.

"Well, well, well," Magneto began. He found a seat nearby. "Your students have done an excellent job, Charles. I applaud their ingenuity and strength."

"They find goodness where they can," Xavier offered. He motioned to the cheery room. "Even the smallest of things can brighten their lives. Anything I can do for my children, I will."

Magneto nodded sagely. "It's too bad that you will always be hunted."

"Let them come, my friend. I do not fear anyone. Pity the fool who comes knocking at my gates again."

"I already saw that they came. Wolverine takes care of them quickly."

Xavier disregarded this. He had lectured Logan time and again on violence when it wasn't necessary. However, if Magneto was commenting on it, then something was wrong. There was something he knew about the school that the Professor did not. Xavier wasn't going to pry though. His friend came without his customary helmet. It meant that there was a truce. If it would be for the day, so be it. He'll take it in stride.

"I see that you came to banter," Xavier pointed out. "I will not tire myself with your games, Erik. What is it that you came to tell me?"

"I thought your mind could see it."

"For today, I am choosing to ask and not seek. You extended the olive branch."

Magneto was sarcastically startled at such a revelation. " _Me_? Invoke peace? On a day such as today? Why, Charles, I wouldn't dare!"

"Let me know if the children are safe," Xavier begged. "This is all I want."

For a moment, Magneto hesitated. It wasn't his way to disclose the whole truth. The way Xavier asked though made him reconsider. After all, it was Christmas. He would gift this to his old friend once and never again.

"For now, they are," he revealed, moving to leave. "Next year, there's a possibility that they will be rounded up. Let them enjoy this moment. They might not see it again."

The Professor paused, seeing the honestly in Magneto's eyes. He also saw the farewell. "I think I'd like to enjoy my twelve Christmas courses with this knowledge secret," Xavier finally said. "Goodbye, old friend. Until we meet again."

Magneto touched his hat and disappeared into the darkness. Xavier thought that he heard him wish a happy holiday, but it could have been an echo of others, a trick his powers played once in a while. He doubted it though, staring into the chair that Magneto occupied moments before. He had been given a great piece of information. He will not waste it.

Yes, it was time to rejoin the party without thinking of tragedy and pain. Xavier turned around and wheeled himself back into the light and sound. It easily changed his mood. Even through the last of the food servings, he thought back to Magneto. It had been a surprised indeed to see him. What was better was that there was a chink in the armor. He was lightening up after all.

 _At least there's still some goodness in Erik after all_

* * *

 **This is it. Thank you to everyone for the wonderful encouragement! I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know if I will write another holiday special, but I am working it through. We'll see! :)**


End file.
